1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of air bag deployment systems for an automotive vehicle and more particularly to the area of a door support panel structure that has an energy absorbent hinge formed integral with an air bag chute.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this technology field, there have been several attempts to provide a passenger air bag chute with a deployment door hinge that is an integral part of the underlying support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,851 describes an air bag deployment chute assembly for the passenger side of an instrument panel of a vehicle. An air bag support assembly is described as having an outer rim, a support structure, a door flap and a hinge member. The hinge member is connected between the door flap and the outer rim of the support assembly that is attached to the underside of the instrument panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,801 describes an air bag deployment chute similar to that in the '851 patent, and also shows a hinge member that is attached between the door and the base reinforcement portion that surrounds the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,825 describes an air bag deployment door in which the hinge is configured to extend upwardly from the upper portion of a back up member that is attached to the underside of an instrument panel. The back up member includes a back up section, that is integrally formed with a door plate section, and a hinge. The hinge is formed with a dual curved configuration that allows the hinge to straighten out (“first and second curve portions of the hinge section are each extended”) as the air bag is deployed.